Hitherto, a crystal vibration device using a crystal vibrator has been widely used for an oscillator and the like.
By heat being conducted from a surrounding electronic component or the like through a terminal and the like to an IC chip, the temperature of the IC chip having a temperature sensor may suddenly change. Accordingly, the frequency of the crystal vibrator may drift.
In Patent Document 1 described below, the width of a wiring pattern from a terminal to an electrode land on which an IC chip is mounted is made larger than the width of another wiring pattern.
In Patent Document 2 described below, the distance of a heat conduction path from a terminal to an electrode land on which an IC chip is mounted is made equal to the distance of a heat conduction path from the terminal to a crystal vibrator.
In Patent Document 3 described below, a heat conduction path from a terminal to an IC chip and a heat conduction path from the terminal to a piezoelectric vibrator are lengthened. In addition, the heat conduction path from the terminal to the IC chip is made longer than the heat conduction path from the terminal to the piezoelectric vibrator.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-74774
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-102315
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-105199